User blog:UserBlock/Degrassi Story
Ardielly’s POV 'Chapter One: ' Softly I traced my fingers up and down my arm; looking over the wounds my mother gave me. It was my first day at a completely different school and I didn’t want to end up stuck with some reputation that would take the entire high school year to get rid of. No, I didn’t care about my reputation, but I wanted people to know me, not end up assuming I’m someone I’m not. Either way, I needed to cover up these marks. I sighed and grabbed my foundation, applying it to the arm that had taken the blow. Sometimes, my arms, legs and even other body parts had more makeup on them then on my face. I put the foundation back where it belonged and applied the rest of my makeup on my face. I placed my makeup in one of my bag pockets and grabbed my bag, preparing myself for a new high school for some new type of torture. Luckily my new school was very close to our new house. “Where’s you’re uniform?” A familiar voice said to me. I made a 180 turn to face the person. Turns out it was one of my friends, Aria. Like me, she was moving schools, houses and happened to be suffering a long with me. “Aria, Aria, Aria, don’t you know me better then that? You know I don’t like to wear uniforms, especially when they look like these ones.” It was bad enough that I had to move schools and houses, but the new school I went to made the students wear uniforms? And not even nice private school type uniforms. These uniforms were just boring. The only plus side to them was that you could actually play them up; some schools were super strict about the uniforms. “I know you don’t like the uniforms, neither do I, but you’re going to get in trouble and on you’re first day? Are you sure that’s the type of impress you want to make?” For a second, I stopped and actually thought about her question. Was this the type of impression I wanted to make on the teachers and students? Did I really want to be the girl I am, the edgy rocker bitch or did I want to be someone else? “Yeah, actually, this is what I want.” I said with a smile. Just to prove that I was serious about my decision, even though it looked like the complete opposite. “Oh no, you’re actually serious about this? How could you be serious about this? You were nothing like this at our old school.” “I know I wasn’t and that’s why I rather be like this. This is the real me, the person at our old school was just some façade so that I could make it through high school, but guess what? High school is going on for another two years and I can’t keep pretending I’m someone I’m not. Staying at Degrassi will give me a fresh start to be the real me, not something everyone wants me to be.” Aria sighed, even though she didn’t want to admit it, I was actually right. I didn’t want to sound cocky or anything, but when it comes to whom you are, being yourself is always the right thing. “What about you? Are you going to put on some mask like I did last year, or be yourself?” I asked, actually curious about what her answer would be. “I’m going to do what I did last year, be myself. There’s no mask to put on since I’m exactly what everyone wants me to be.” I opened my mouth to rebuttal to her response, but the bell happened to interrupt me. “I’ll see you after class.” All it took was one lousy bell to ring for me to be alone in the hallway. Actually, I was alone in this school. I didn’t even know what my homeroom actually was. I think it was English, or something a long those lines, I forgot my schedule at home. I instantly went to English since I had a gut feeling that it was my first class, if it wasn’t my first class then the teacher would just kick me out. I stepped inside and saw a bunch of kids with purple uniform shirts. Was this even the class for grade tens? The different coloured uniform tops confused me. Quickly, I took a seat at the front and put my feet up on the desk, admiring my shiny combat boots. The teacher walked in and set her things on her desk. She instantly noticed my actions and me. It wasn’t that hard to notice, after all, I was the only one without a uniform and with my feet up on the desk. “Feet off the desk please. And why are you not wearing a uniform?” Instantaneously I got up from my seat. “That’s a very good question, Miss.” I paused for a second. Nobody knew what they had got themselves into. “You see, I did a little research on Degrassi, turns out that the students here before us didn’t have to wear uniforms. So why are we stuck with them? We should be able to wear whatever we want, like the past students. Degrassi can’t randomly just put in uniforms. You either have uniforms from the beginning, or you don’t.” “That’s actually a very good statement, now why don’t you take it to the principal’s office? Now!” I had a feeling I wasn’t going to make a difference to the school with the uniforms; I was probably just going to end up in trouble in the process. When I stepped into the principal’s office I was surprised. There weren’t any students; nobody was in trouble except for me. My old school wasn’t like this, I’d usually spot two or three or even more students in trouble. Guess Degrassi was stricter then I had imagined it would be. I was probably going to end up in a massive boat of shit. I quietly took my seat and started asking myself questions. How much trouble would I be in? How long would I even have to wait for the principal to bring me into his office? At least there was on plus side to this, I wasn’t sitting in a room full of people I didn’t know learning something I didn’t care about. “You look nervous, first timer?” I jumped in my seat, the voice startled me. This office was a ghost town; I didn’t expect anyone to start talking to me. Quickly I analyzed the girl up and down, noticing everything about her. She had curly brown hair that went up to her shoulders, brown eyes and hoop earrings. “First time ever getting in trouble? No, first time getting trouble here and I don’t know what to expect.” “Mr. Simpson will cut you some slack. He’ll just give you a warning, tell you to wear you’re uniform and you’ll be on you’re way. If you pull anything though, you would end up with a completely different scenario.” I just started talking to this girl and I already had a liking towards her. We were similar in some ways and she knew a thing or two about Degrassi. Maybe she could give me some pointers or help me out. “My names Adrielly, you can call me Adri though. What’s you’re name?“ “Bianca.” “Are we going to talk more or was this a one time thing?” “I’m not sure, I don’t know if I like you yet.” She said with a smile. I sure hope this wouldn’t end; being friends might just be what I needed. Category:Blog posts